I Would Come For You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For Jeffismyhero1217* I would Come for you, he promised. Helms/OC


****

I Would Come For You.

**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**A/N: I don't own Violet I only own Carmichael Helms that's it. hopefully it doesn't suck its the best i could. **

* * *

"Baby clam down stop pacing please." John Morrison stated trying to get his girlfriend to stop pacing the length of the hospital waiting room. "I am not going to stop!" Carmichael Helms shouted at her boyfriend. "Carmi honey, please stop. You are going wear a hole in the ground." Jeff Hardy said standing up from his seat finally. "Where is Shane?" Carmi finally asked stopping her pacing. John took that moment to pull the shaking brunette down on the chair next to his tag team partner, Mike handed over a cup of Coffee to her. "It will help." He soothed. "I want my big brother. I know she would want him here too." Carmi stated as John pulled her up and sat back down with her on his lap.

Violet Peirce and Carmichael Helms had been in a car accident earlier in the day. They had just released Carmi in the custody and care of Jeff Hardy and John Morrison. So far she hadn't sat down, she had paced up and down the waiting room with Shannon Moore. Only stopping once when she felt little light headed, she was worried about her friend and worried that her big brother was nowhere to be found.

Violet opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room, the last thing that she remembered was Carmichael's terrified scream that was it. Her head felt heavy, she vaguely wondered where her best friend was at. 'I DON'T CARE, I AM GOING INTO THAT ROOM!" Carmichael's voice shouted, 'MAYBE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SHE IS GOING TO FUCKING FREAK OUT IF SHE WAKES UP ALONE IN THERE.! NO I WILL NOT CLAM DOWN!"

Violet smirked with in seconds Carmi would break down the door. Sure enough, Carmi banged up and bandaged came into the room followed by her boyfriend who looked like he was going to strangle Carmi, followed by Jeff, Shannon who were making bets on either or not John would strangle Carmi or handcuff her to the bed. Vio smiled when Carmi hugged her, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" "I am sorry Shea-Shea. Can I leave now?" "No." the doctor stated, "Miss. Helms I thought, I told you to be taking it easy not making my staff lives miserable. If you like I will put you in here with Miss. Peirce." "Please do." John stated.

Three days later Violet and Carmi were released from the hospital, both girls were sent to the younger Helms house because it was closer to the hospital, they were put under the care of John and the younger two members of the Carolina Crew.

Violet was in the guest room sleeping thanks to the medication that she was given before leaving. Shane hadn't be around much which really hurt Violet. There was a constant ringing of a doorbell. "CARMICHAEL SHEA! Stay were you are at!" Jeff scowled, Carmi whined about cooping upstairs in her room, so they made her a bed on the couch where she was suppose to stay there with John. But so far that hadn't happened.

"Yes daddy." Carmi said rolling her eyes. "I swear you are worse then a 5 year old." Shannon commented. "Watch it Moore or I am going upstairs and waking Vio up and get you in trouble." Carmi snapped before she curled into John's side. Both girls had been short with them, especially when Shane Helms never showed.

Jeff walked into the living room, "John you might want to hold onto Carmi." "Why?" he asked. "Shea." "Shane. Where the fuck were you!" Carmi shouted ignoring the shooting pain in her ribs. "Baby clam down." John stated.

"Carmi, I am sorry." he said going to hug her. "NO! John can you take me upstairs." she said. John nodded his head before helping her up. "Shane you better go apologize to Vio first." Shannon stated.

Shane opened the door that lead to the room where Vio was at, she was wide awake staring at him. "You didn't come, for three fucking days you didn't come. I was terrified." Violet spoke in a deadly tone. "Tabby I am sorry. I was out cell service for those three days." Shane said, "If I would come quicker I would have. Baby, I realized while I was gone. That I'd fight for you , I'd lie it's true ,Give my life for you. I want you to know Violet Rosalie, that I would come for you , No matter what gets in my way, As long as there's still life in me." Violet's eyes filled with tears.

"I realized something while I was gone. I am not going give up easily, I am going to fight Matt for you. I would go to fucking war for you." Shane stated, "Just say that you forgive me for not being there when you woke up." Violet chewed on her lower lip looking at him. Shane waited for any sort of answer, Violet crossed the room and kissed him. "You better fucking kick Matt's ass if he tries anything." Violet stated.

Shane laughed, "I should go say I am sorry to my sister." "that would be good idea." Shane turned around to open the door, and in tumbled, Carmi, John, Jeff and Shannon. "CARMICHAEL SHEA HELMS!" "Shit busted!" Carmi said snapping her fingers causing Violet to laugh. 'Just to carifly ya'll are a couple now right?"


End file.
